As is known in the art, in order to secure a connector in a mating connector, many connectors have a latch arm or other engaging means engaging with the mating connector. In order to prevent inadvertent release of the latch arm and a loss of the engagement between the connectors, a Connector Position Assurance (“CPA”) receiving space adjoins the latch arm at an inner side of the connector. A position securing member can be inserted in the CPA receiving space in order to prevent movement of the latch arm. Generally, the position securing member is inserted completely into the CPA receiving space only when the connector is completely inserted into the mating connector. Position securing members further prevent insertion into the CPA receiving space if the connector is not yet completely inserted in the mating connector.
Connectors with CPA receiving spaces improve the reliability of connection with a mating connector. However, it is disadvantageous that the connectors, the mating connectors, and the position securing members are each constructed for a specific application and generally allow little compatibility between different constructions, leading to development and production costs.